


Binoculars

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Binoculars, Crush, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Masturbation, Morse Code, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teens, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, pillow humping, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty decides to spy on his new crush when he can't get off. She knows he's watching and decides to put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binoculars

At first it wasn't so bad.

His crush, that is.

When the new girl came, Morty wasn't too fazed. Sure, she was pretty and nice enough to give the class a friendly smile as she introduced herself, but he was still absolutely smitten with Jessica then. What could he say? Old habits die hard.

When she and her family moved into the house across from theirs after the Benson family had moved for medical reasons, they started to get friendly. Their relationship was casual after Beth had insisted that everyone should greet them as a warm welcome.

(Y/n) seemed to recognize Morty as one of her classmates immediately, not at all minding his flustered demeanor as she spoke to him. He wasn't used to talking to girls other than his sister, after all.

Every morning the two saw each other, they exchanged greetings. When they passed by each other in the school hallway, they'd exchange smiles and waves. Some days, they'd even talk on the phone. Almost every night, Morty would come back from an adventure with Rick and fall asleep only after he'd read a "goodnight" text from his new friend.

Then they'd started to become friendlier.

They'd have sleepovers, hang out after school, visit one another when the other was home, help each other with homework. As the two became closer, Morty felt his mindset changing.

Often times, he'd find himself looking forward to chatting with (Y/n) before class rather than rushing just to get a good look at Jessica before their math lesson. He'd catch himself daydreaming about the casual visits he'd shared with his friend the day before rather than what would happen if Jessica had come over for once. He'd wonder if he'd get that daily "goodnight" text from a certain girl rather than sulk over Rick's rants and insults. He started favoring his time with (Y/n) over Jessica and a surprising amount of adventures with his grandfather.

Of course, Rick would always be his best/worse friend (despite never acting like it) and Morty knew that. He just started to think that his new friend was starting to be his second best friend. Or possibly more than that. Well, who knows? Maybe he's just getting weird over his first friendship with a girl. Yeah. That could be it. He has his first female friend and now he's thinking teenage thoughts about her because she's... female. And a friend.

Okay, but why did his dick spring up at the thought of her? Not specifically her, but her body? That tongue that darts out from her mouth to moisten chapped lips on a hot day? Those breasts that he'd partially manage to sneak a peak of when her shirt rode down during sleepovers? Those hands he'd feel the warmth of whenever she touched his shoulders or arms or legs when she'd speak to him?

Morty would often think of this as he laid in bed after an adventure. He'd sigh and stare at the open computer on his thighs, hands near his erect penis. He didn't get it. Why couldn't his usual porn satisfy him anymore? Being a teenage boy, he was obviously hormonal, but... When he'd watch porn before, he'd always gotten off. Always. Sometimes it'd take multiple videos, other times he wouldn't even last half of one.

After (Y/n) had came into the picture, he'd stopped for a short while. Then he had caught sight of her in a tight but comfortable spaghetti strapped shirt during a sleepover, and he couldn't help but masturbate the night afterwards.

His friend grinning at him, telling him to turn around as she faced the wall away from him... Hearing the soft rustle of clothing just feet away from where he sat at his desk...

Mentally shouting at himself, 'no, no, don't fucking turn around, Morty, fuck,' before hesitantly peering over his shoulder... His breath had caught. His own conscious screamed at him, 'goddammit Morty, you damn bastard, Jesus fucking Christ-!' But he couldn't look away. A small part of him wanted to, but he couldn't.

All he could do was stare as her back stretched, her shoulder blades shifted, her hands lifting her shirt off of her body... He had stared at his female friend almost shamelessly, eyes roaming over the half-naked girl who sat on his bed, in his room, in his house.

Fuck.

Morty sat in his same bed now, facing his bedroom door. His laptop was beside him, pants were kicked to the floor minutes prior. His white briefs were pulled down to his knees, his young dick exposed. He was hard, almost painfully so.

The boy had watched a significant amount of porn this evening, but he couldn't reach his peak. Again. All he'd had done was absentmindedly stroked himself as a video started, then had his thoughts wander elsewhere, hand coming to a stop without him realizing it until the video had ended.

This wasn't the first time this has happened. Lately, he'd settle in, get comfortable, and pull up either _PornHub_ , _RedTube_ , _XVideos_ , or some other site he'd used his dad's credit card to access. After browsing and watching some stuff for a bit, it's often he'd find that he'd eventually softened, ignore his laptop, or doze off long enough for his computer to go into sleep mode.

Tonight, he'd just started glaring at his dick. A finished video was still on his laptop screen, the large replay seeming to taunt him.

"You wanna try again? You wanna watch some redhead get fucked for ten minutes for the second time and not even bother to jerk off to it?"

"Why can't you just do your job?" The teen grumbled, shifting his legs and sighing at himself when it only bobbed at his slight movement.

Think. What usually got him going besides straight up porn?

He remembered in early highschool when he jerked it to a picture of female anatomy in one of his textbooks. Looking back on it, he realized just how sad that was. Oh, well. He didn't regret it while it was happening and nothing bad came out of it, so who cares?

Once, during the first month or so of him totally falling head-over-heels for Jessica, he'd masturbated to her alone. Just the thought of her. Her perky breasts hidden behind thin cloth, that reddish hair gently brushing her shoulders, those perfectly-glossed lips that curled up when she caught sight of her friends...

Meh.

Right, he wasn't going anywhere with the idea of her. At least, not anymore. Admittedly, his crush had faded, but now that was a bit of a bummer since he didn't really have anyone he could think of to daydream about. Not off the top of his head, anyways.

There was this other time a few months ago when he had gotten off after humping a pillow. Maybe he should try that again?

The boy's mouth drooped in a thoughtful expression as he turned his head around to eye one of his pillows. Not the one he lays his head on, god, no. He was a teenage boy, not some creep who falls asleep sniffing his own spunk.

He shrugs his shoulders slightly, as if silently saying to himself "what the hell, why not" before awkwardly pulling up his underwear all the way, closing the laptop, and grabbing a forgotten pillow from behind him. It was the same one he'd used the first time around. The pillowcase was washed, but he hadn't really used it as a normal pillow anymore, so it just sat in the corner between his mattress and wall until it was needed.

Such as now.

Morty sat up on his knees, spreading his legs apart enough to slide the firm pillow beneath him. He cautiously sat down, sighing softly as his clothed bottom met the cool fabric of the pillowcase. He started to grind onto it, eventually holding the front of the pillow up against his crotch for more contact.

"S-Shit..." The teen cursed to himself, legs clenching tighter. He remembered being apprehensive about pillow humping the first time he'd done it, but as he'd kept trying, he had gotten used to his dampening briefs and how they rubbed sensually against his pillow, sending blood through his cock and chills down his spine.

He grunted and paused for a moment to fold the pillow the long way, quickly grinding against it again.

"Ahh... nngh..." He sighed and whined, throwing his head back slightly. The friction was incredible. His clothed dick steady rubbing against the firm, folded pillow made him dizzy with pleasure. He quickened his pace.

The boy groaned and panted heavily, desperate to reach his peak. A warmth coiled up deep inside of him. His body burned. He felt like this was too much, but not nearly enough at the same time. The grinding, the heat...

Ugh. How long had he been doing this? It got tiring after a while. Morty sighed in slight annoyance and disappointment this time, his hips coming to a stop. He glared down at himself for the second this this evening with a deep frown he didn't make often.

This obviously wasn't working. He needed quality masturbation material.

Jessica was worth considering, but she had been dropped a while ago.

Actual porn was a total bust. Choose, ignore repeat? The teen didn't feel like going through that frustrating cycle again.

(Y/n) came into mind after a few minutes of hard thinking atop an increasingly uncomfortable pillow. Morty slid off of it, wondering about his friend. With the way she unintentionally turned him on and the way his hormones were begging to be satisfied... It was worth a shot, right?

Fortunately, the girl's bedroom was right across the street from his own. They had taken advantage of this before, going so far as to purchase a binocular each to see each other clearly. Sometimes they'd write signs, other times they'd (attempt to) use Morse code with flashlights, other times (Y/n) would try to teach Morty Morse code using signs and flashlights.

Now that he was thinking hard about her, he remembered the female mentioning something going on at her house. Something about a sleepover...? That meant at least two girls in his age group dressed in comfortable clothing. Maybe he'll be lucky enough to catch a nip slip during a hot pillow fight or something, who knows?

The boy disgracefully hopped off his bed, grabbing his binoculars from his desk and sitting down on the chair he'd placed in front of his bedroom window. He slowly drew one of his curtains back a bit, immediately noticing the warm light spilling out from his friend's clear window.

He furrowed his eyebrows. That was odd. He didn't really expect to have such an unobstructed view. When (Y/n) wasn't trying to communicate with him late at night, her blinds were usually closed. Furthermore, he could see a few silhouettes moving around, even without the help of the binoculars.

He lifted them up to his face and peered through the lenses. He saw two girls sitting together in the large window seat bench. There was (Y/n), clad in what looked like a thin spaghetti strapped top, a bra, and pajama shorts. Then there was Jessica, in basically the same outfit, but with a slightly different style in pastel colors. Her short hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and--

Wait.

Morty scrambled off of his seat, quickly snatching his metal flashlight from his desk and flicking it on. He pointed it at his window, frantically clicking the device on and off.

Four quick flashes. One quick flash. One quick flash, another slow flash, and a second quick flick of the flashlight button.

" _HER_?" The teen asked, immediately starting to freak out. Who wouldn't? (Y/n) knew he used to like Jessica! She knew everything about him! He knew... much less about her, but still! She did have the freedom to hang our with whomever she wished to, but he wished she'd let him know she'd be with Jessica!

He threw the flashlight over his shoulder, hearing it thump against the wall and then fall into his bed. He looked through the binoculars and saw (Y/n), who's friendly grin grew ever-so-slightly wider as she seemed to glance past the redhead towards Morty's house.

His blood ran cold.

She knew he was watching. He had given himself away. Shit. Shit.

_Shit._

Starting to sweat out of anxiety, the boy gulped, gaze drifting away from the cheap, plastic object from his hand before flickering back into it. This was wrong, much more so when he knew he was found out, but he couldn't help but feel his throat tighten and groin heat up.

(Y/n) placed a hand on Jessica's knee. They both sat opposite from each other with the redhead's back to the window, legs crossed. Morty saw that Jessica had disregarded the touch. Then his friend leaned closer to her, (Y/n)'s grin growing just a bit flirtatious.

She seemed to mouth something. Morty squinted, trying to read the girl's lips.

"I dare you... to kiss me?" He mumbled to himself. The boy took a moment to register this. They were playing Truth or Dare, apparently. His eyes wandered down, where he could very clearly see (Y/n)'s hand slowly traveling from her partner's knee to her mid-thigh. His gaze lingered there for a moment, and so did her hand.

Then the boy looked up again and-- oh. Oh geez. They were kissing. The two girls were...

Wow.

Morty's dick felt like it had hardened again, but he didn't bother looking. He just couldn't take his eyes away from his two crushes (granted, one of them was an expired crush, but still) who were kissing. He just... wow.

His gaze lowered slightly, and he gasped.

(Y/n)'s hand wasn't on Jessica's thigh anymore. It hadn't gone back down to her knee, either.

It was on her waist. No, wait. Her hip. No, even lower--

(Y/n)'s hand was literally groping Jessica's ass.

The redhead seemed to jump slightly, but quickly relaxed, practically melting into the other girl's sensual touch. Morty breathed out heavily as he watched (Y/n) chuckle against Jessica, shifting to straddle the other girl. There were no objections. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Jessica's smooth hands came up to rest on her partner's hips, slowly trailing low enough to slip under (Y/n)'s shirt. The spying teen watched in utter fascination as his former crush's hands roamed another female's bare stomach and waist, eventually rising to the bottom of said girl's bra.

One of Morty's hands flew to his crotch, squeezing his hard self through his underwear. He let out a shaky sigh, starting to rub his aching bulge as (Y/n) said something he couldn't quite catch. He didn't have time to go over it in his mind, as Jessica had nodded eagerly and slipped her hands under her friend's bra.

(Y/n) pulled away and threw her head back, a silent moan leaving her as her breasts were fondled. Jessica pushed the other girl's bra and shorts up enough so her breasts were fully bare, and (Y/n) quickly tore them off before her hands flew in between the pair's legs.

Whatever it was that she said, he was extremely grateful for it as he immediately caught sight of her exposed boobs.

Jessica threw her head back, (Y/n) subtly adjusting their position so Morty could see the expression on her face. The redhead had her eyes clenched shut and her mouth open wide in pleasure as the girl above her rubbed her entrance through her thin shorts.

Her grip never moved from (Y/n)'s breasts, even as she leaned down to kiss her hotly. Morty turned a knob on his binoculars to zoom in some, his skinny legs clenching together as he caught sight of the girls' tongues dipping into the other's mouth.

The boy bit his lip, feeling his hand tug down his briefs. He shuddered slightly as the cool night air sneaked from his partially open window and lightly curl around his young erection. He grabbed himself almost unconsciously, hips bucking up a few times to meet more of his own touch.

Jessica was the one broke away from the kiss this time, eyes glazed over as she stared up at her partner. (Y/n) smirked devilishly at her, and Morty noticed her hand shifting abruptly. He couldn't hear the two at all, but he played close attention to her mouth and assumed that Jessica let out a shaky moan.

Fuck, he couldn't imagine what (Y/n)'s touch felt like.

Well... yeah, he could. But certainly not now, as he saw her gaze roaming the body of the girl beneath her. Her legs, her entrance, her breasts, her face. Jessica released the girl's breasts to pull her shirt and bra up to her neck quickly, then grabbed the back of (Y/n)'s head to pull her down into a frantic, lust-filled liplock.

Morty let out a quiet moan, biting his lip as his hand jerked himself faster. Heat spread all throughout his body from his dick. He paused to rub the slit at the tip of it, not surprised in the slightest when his thumb smeared a great amount of precum across it. God, he was so close...

The teen closed his eyes tightly, moaning again as he steadily approached his release. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum, he needed an extra push. One of the boy's eyes fluttered open as he adjusted the binoculars. He was on the verge of shooting, of releasing, he was--!

He was being stared at. By (Y/n).

His hand immediately released himself out of reflex, all chances of orgasm quickly fleeting. His other eye opened to reveal that yes, (Y/n) was, in fact, looking at him. At least, it felt like it. He knew his curtains and binoculars totally blocked him from being seen. It was late at night, after all. He was only able to see the girls because their lights were on.

However, Morty was dumb, not totally retarded. He didn't doubt for a second that (Y/n) knew he'd catch her warning gaze and stop whatever he was doing. The look on her face wasn't too demanding or intimidating, but it got the message across. The male hesitantly laid his free hand on his thigh. His dick twitched pathetically.

The girl stared for a little longer before a devious grin spread across her face as Jessica's eyes slowly opened. The redhead looked up in hazy confusion. It seemed that (Y/n) hasn't let her reach climax just yet, having been focused on the perverted spy. She quickly changed that.

Her head dipped down to gain access to Jessica's neck as her hand continued to work inside of the girl. The redhead's mouth opened widely, and Morty could almost see tears in her eyes. Jessica's body began to tremble, shaking hands clutching (Y/n)'s head and pulling her even closer to her neck.

Moments later, she had calmed down. When (Y/n)'s head was released, she quickly pulled away to watch Jessica's expression as the last few waves of orgasm left her. The redhead had a face of pure ecstasy once more and Morty watched beads of cum roll down her body. (Y/n)'s hand groped one of her breasts and she shuddered, her pale body obviously sensitive.

(Y/n)'s asked if she was okay, and Jessica could only one her head. The girl above her slid off of her twitching body...

And between her legs.

Jessica's reaction was immediate. She threw her head back so far, it hit the wall behind her. (Y/n) had turned them again so Morty could look at them from the side. Two of (Y/n)'s fingers pumped in and out of Jessica, who looked overstimulated, but very eager and needy as the other girl ran her tongue over the length of her dripping, swollen slit.

That pussy Morty had longed to see for so long.

He couldn't believe it. He spent months inefficiently lusting after the redhead and had gotten nowhere, whereas (Y/n) only invites her over to a sleepover and is already pushing her towards her second orgasm?

Incredible.

The teen boy's hand had wandered into his cock again, and it took everything in him not to furiously jack off and cum at that exact moment. Instead, he lightly stroked his whole length, only occasionally pausing to smear the precum across his dick as a lube.

He sees his crush's tongue dart out to gently flick against her partner's swollen clit a few times. She then pushes forward and dips her tongue into Jessica, who has a small but shrill scream escape her throat.

Jessica quickly reaches her peak a second time, creamy legs shaking and bouncing and (Y/n) lets her own back straighten out. Morty moans, squeezing himself near the base as he catches sight of the lewd fluids nearly dripping from her chin.

The smug girl uses the back of her right hand to smear away a small amount of cum off the lower half of her face, then pulls herself up onto the window bench as Jessica slowly recovers. (Y/n) very sneakily slides her bedroom window open a few inches, and Morty can just barely hear Jessica's shuddering pants and whimpers.

"You alright, Jess?" He heard his friend say as she reached up to brush a few strands of stray hair from the redhead's sweaty face. She squeaks and nods, leaning into her partner's touch. "I think you've had enough for now, yeah?"

Again, Jessica nods, and (Y/n) grins and brushes a comforting hand against her smooth cheek. Then she leans in and whispers something. Morty squints to read her lips as they mouth a few words.

"Just watch me." He manages to make out.

His crush leans back against the wall, her hands quickly but smoothly finding their way to her clothed crotch. Silently, teasingly, she peels off her shorts, revealing her lack of panties. Jessica's cloudy eyes widen only slightly and her thighs slowly come together. Morty gulps.

Her shorts are off. (Y/n) is fully naked.

One of her hands wander down to her clit, rubbing it in light, small circles. The girl moans quietly before her fingers move lower to rub firmly at her wet opening. The redhead seated across from her whimpers again and rubs her thighs together. Morty assumes Jessica doesn't have the energy to lift her arms again just yet.

(Y/n) pushes her middle finger into herself first, her face scrunching up and a groan escaping her lips. She grinds against it at first, then starts to pump it in and out of her tight hole at a moderate pace. Her two onlookers watch her in awe.

Morty jerks himself at the same speed as his crush. He speeds up when she does, slows down when she does, grinds up into himself like she does. He pants and starts to sweat, wincing only slightly when he feels cramps start to form in his right arm. He doesn't stop, though. He can't stop.

His friend's fingers are very quickly coated in clear juices and continue to disappear and reappear in and out of sight. In, out, in, out. She moves at a controlled pace, leaving Morty to briefly wonder just how many times she's done this to herself before. Then his fingers brush over his head and his mind goes blank.

With her window open, the teenage boy can almost clearly hear (Y/n)'s sharp gasps and erotic moans over the silence of the neighborhood this late at night. If he were to claim her sounds were "music to his ears," it would be an extreme understatement. He could go on with hearing her like this every night if he could.

He can also hear the slaps of her hand meeting the skin of her labia and sincerely hopes no one can hear his own fapping. He's groaning and grunting and panting now, but he couldn't let go of his binoculars to cover his mouth. He tries to quiet himself, but he doesn't succeed. Oh, well.

(Y/n)'s gotten louder. Her moans into the night had increased in volume and her thrusts into herself had increased in speed. She's close now, and Morty realizes he's close, too.

Jessica starts to groan softly, one of her hands rubbing her bright pink clit and the other running up and down her soaked opening. Her hair is unruly and her ponytail had come off on its own sometime earlier. It didn't seem like she was doing much, but not wanting too much stimulation was understandable in the case of reaching two orgasms within about ten minutes from each other. It did the job.

Morty whined, hunching forward slightly as his hand moved faster. His crush panted and gritted her teeth. His crush's partner for the night was mumbling out incoherent words of pleasure.

(Y/n) came first.

"Ahh! Fuck, _fuck_... Haa... mmh..." The pleasured girl rocked back and forth on her now still fingers, mouth open wide with drool slowly dropping off her chin. Her back was arched off the wall behind her, and her head was tilted towards the ceiling as her glazed eyes rolled back in bliss.

Jessica was next, whimpering and clenching her eyes shut as she shook with a significantly smaller orgasm. She soon collapsed in a melting heap of pants and moans, slumping back against the cool wall and leaning her head on the glass window.

A few seconds afterwards, once the two girls had rode out their highs, Morty groaned and threw the binoculars to his side. He started down at his penis, the head swollen and red with the need to release. As one hand pumped himself roughly, his other hand came up to hide his noises of desperation. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock, some dripping down and adding to the lubrication the teen took advantage of as he masturbated.

He dared to remove the hand from his face to rub the swollen tip of his dick against his palm, moaning as he did so. At this point, he didn't care whether he was heard or not. All he cared about was cumming, releasing, bowing his fucking load without a care in the world.

A shaky moan traveled from across the street.

"Morty..." It seemed to call out to him.

Okay no, he did care about whether he was heard or not.

The boy's hand slapped against his mouth again as he just about yelled at the top of his lungs. Thick, white strands of semen shot from his twitching dick, sending wave after wave of mind-numbing bliss over him with each burst. They landed on his shirt, on his thighs, on his floor, his curtains, even on the underside of his jaw.

This feeling was heaven.

After what felt like an eternity of pure whiteness, Morty slumped over, much like Jessica did. Heavy pants and gasps for air escaped him, and he coughed a few times when he choked on his own saliva. Drool had slipped out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't bother wiping it away. He didn't even bother picking up his binoculars again to see what the girls were up to now. He just wanted to rest.

The teenage boy shakily rose to his feet, using the back of his chair to support himself as he made his way over to his bed. There, he threw his crumpled, humped pillow to the littered, before falling onto his mattress face-first.

His phone chimed.

Against his own will, he briefly searched under one of his pillows, easily pulling out his phone and squinting his eyes against the harsh light that hit him when he turned the screen on. He pulled it farther away from himself to adjust to it quicker. The message made his face flush mildly before he grinned weakly, turned his phone off, and rolled onto his side, curling up and falling asleep soon after.

_"Goodnight, Morty! :) <3"_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG OH MY FUCKI G GODF WHAT HAS THIS SHOW DONE TO ME
> 
> I chose to write this instead of updating my other fanfiction, I'm so sorry! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, gotta start on that new chapter!


End file.
